


Promotion

by anxiousAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen rescinds her crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenyatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenyatan/gifts), [fortheloveofpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/gifts).



> Probably a bit shorter than you were hoping for, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

"I don't want this," says the girl kneeling at your feet. Your hands hover the dented mailbox crown inches above her head.

"Of course you don't," you say. "You're a smart girl."

The parcel mistress's hands are gripped tightly around the pommel of her sword. "We have roles here," she says. "I deliver mail. You rule." She pushes herself up off the ground. "Isn't that how it works? I'm an expendable piece, you're the most powerful. What would I even do with that?"

She gestures towards the crown. It's just tin, you know that. But it's heavy in your hands anyway. And maybe this is a bit selfish, maybe your motivation here is not all regal. Maybe the shifting blinding yellow sands around you have worn down what strength and patience you have until you can't see any further than two moves ahead.

And that's precisely why the mendicant should rule.

"I'm not cut out for this," she says, sheathing her sword. "I just want to deliver the stupid mail."

"No," you say. "You're stronger than you think you are."

You place the crown on top of the new monarch's head. The two former Dersites gasp, surround her.

She reaches a hand up to the crown, frowning. It shifts on her head, she's trying to find a way to make it settle.

"You don't actually have to wear the crown, if you don't want to. It's just a symbol."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she says.

You feel a little cruel then, and inexplicably ancient. She wasn't designed for this position like you were. It's true, the parcel mistress was never meant to be anything but. That's what will make her such a great queen. She'll understand the weight of her power, the responsibility behind it, in ways you never could.

"You're not going it alone. See, you have all three of us to help you. " You gesture towards the other carapaces.

The new queen looks at them, still a little in shock. They nod back at her, near reverent, and that makes you smile. They're good boys. They'll do good by their queen.

Her back is straight and her sword is clean and no matter how dismayed she looks right now she has a fierce glint in her eyes, a fire that will never give up, will never surrender.

She's young and she's wise and she'll do the job. Yes, she'll get it done.

The new queen puts a hand on your shoulder. "Don't think just because you're absconding that I don't need your help," she says. She presses a postage stamp onto your dress. "You're my advisor, now. Can't get out of it. Queen's orders."

You smile. Yes, she'll do just fine.


End file.
